


why can't you hold me in the street? (why can't i kiss you on the dance floor?)

by luneist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage, jeongin and seungmin are childhood friends, woojin is seungmin's older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: kim seungmin, 22, future ceo of korea's and japan's top financial company, is being married to hwang hyunjin, 22, one of the managers in the japan branch of the kim family.what happens to yang jeongin, 21, kim seungmin's first love, who the kim family despises?





	why can't you hold me in the street? (why can't i kiss you on the dance floor?)

**Author's Note:**

> i got an idea while listening to secret love song, so you here gooo  
> enjoy ;)

if you asked kim seungmin to tell you about his favourite things, it's probably his escapades with yang jeongin.

being in love with yang jeongin was a blessing, and seungmin would do anything for the younger boy. their childhood friendship had already gave them sufficient bonding to turn into a couple that was deep in-love, a couple that knew everything about each other.

the two had met when jeongin and his family moved into the house next to seungmin and his family's, immediately turning into neighbours. 5 years old seungmin watched from the french windows that embellished their house, his eyes scanning every movement of the 4 year old jeongin. they eventually became playmates when seungmin's parents invited jeongin and his family over to their house for a nice cup of tea, with the two children hiding in seungmin's bedroom, having little fights with seungmin's brother - kim woojin's toys.

woojin was only a year older than seungmin, but he had already matured and gave his little brother toys he used to play with. they were all still in top-notch condition, and seungmin was happier than ever to receive those toys. the kim family was known to be wealthy and powerful in the financial section, even owning a branch in japan. woojin already knew that their parents would love for them to follow their steps and take over the company, but he had different thoughts. instead of living this wealthy life, being a ceo of the company, he wanted to go out there and find his happiness. happiness where freedom is involved; where love is involved; where anger doesn't appear.

it's the reason why seungmin is now the one helping his father, instead of woojin. his older brother had argued with his parents over freedom, packed his bags and stepped out of the house, leaving seungmin alone in their family. it was cruel, seungmin would say, but he knows his brother's personality better than his own parents, and that woojin wanted nothing but happiness and freedom. on his brother's little trip, seungmin was sure woojin had met someone special - bang byungchan. the 22 year old guy had made sure to keep in contact with his 25 year old brother, and had learnt that woojin was deeply in love with byungchan, who he had met in school.

seungmin was smart enough to transfer money to woojin, in secret, for his needs, despite his parents' strict reminding to not to and woojin's rejection towards his offer. he knew woojin was out there, alone, with little to no support, and he still had an education to go through. he was sure that his brother had already met freedom, happiness, and the love of his life when woojin told him he was engaged with byungchan at the age of 22 years old. at that time, seungmin was already learning from his father about the company, juggling between helping his father and college at the same time.

now, about love. ever since seungmin's parents invited jeongin and his family over, the two kids had kept in contact, making sure to talk to each other everyday. their houses were just beside each other, and one of them could run over for playtime, but they still decided to call each other. seungmin and jeongin would talk to each other for so long, that their parents would have to give them candies just to stop the conversation. it wasn't as if both families had a negative impression on each other.

you really think they didn't have one? seungmin's parents had started to stop seungmin from contacting with jeongin since he was 10 years old, as jeongin's family had a loss in finance and had to move out. like every wealthy person, their attitudes were just poor. they hated people who didn't meet their high standards, which was basically being wealthy like them. let's just bless god that the two brothers weren't like that. seungmin still met jeongin in school, a place where his parents couldn't monitor him. despite the negative impression, it didn't affect jeongin, since he still remained the little 9 years old kid he was. they had different classes and were in different grades, but always made time for each other.

after seungmin turned 17, woojin had left the house. his older brother had already stepped out of college, and was proceeding to further his studies in university. seungmin had just entered college, with jeongin finishing up his last year of high school. at 19 years old, seungmin already started helping his father out, and jeongin was in his second year of college. they still had time to meet each other, despite jeongin choosing a busy course and seungmin being in the company during his free time. the two met each other for lunch whenever they could, and tried to bump into each other when going to their classes.

the tender age of 19 came crashing into seungmin, and he had finally gathered up his courage to confess to jeongin, who was 18. their friendship for almost two decades had got jeongin as seungmin's boyfriend. their love for each other grown stealthily, and they always found time for dates, even when the kim family didn't like the yang family. upon knowing the news, the engaged kim woojin, came to congratulate seungmin and jeongin, bringing byungchan with him. seungmin is 100% sure that his brother had chose the right guy, because byungchan was such a husband material. woojin had brought them to a café near his apartment, and took away all of their worries. seungmin got to know byungchan, and woojin recalled their childhood, where jeongin and seungmin were still playing in the ocean of happiness of freedom.

at the age of 22, kim seungmin felt like his world was falling. no one except woojin and byungchan knew about the blossoming romance between him and jeongin, and that was a relief. but his parents had arranged a marriage for him with hwang hyunjin - one of the managers working in the japan branch of their company. sure, that guy was good-looking, friendly, a potential husband. seungmin really wanted to argue with his parents, but jeongin had to be hidden away from his parents. talking about his current relationship would affect his family, hyunjin and also jeongin.

the manager had flew back to korea after receiving the news of the marriage. he wasn't bothered or unhappy about it, but went along with both families' ideas. their parents thought two potential company ceos will boost their company and income, helping the company stay at the top of the financial system. seungmin was forced to live with hyunjin in a stupidly big house, far away from jeongin. hyunjin was nice and friendly to seungmin, making him meals whenever he was too busy, and bringing some of seungmin's favourite desserts to his office at tea time. they had a good relationship, with barely any arguments in it.

seungmin's heart still belonged to jeongin, despite the fact that his fiancé was sleeping beside him, the light rays shining from the moon through the windows on his face lightly. he looked beautiful, but to seungmin, jeongin was always at the top of his list. he hadn't told jeongin about his arranged marriage, new living address, and his engagement with hyunjin. the younger boy had texted him a few times, and even got woojin to call him.

today was the day he decided on telling jeongin about everything that had happened, and he wouldn't blame jeongin but blame himself if the younger broke up with him. seungmin had waited for hyunjin to fall asleep, before heading out silently, travelling on a new road to jeongin's apartment. woojin wasn't even related to jeongin, but he got the latter an apartment for jeongin. seungmin had been there uncountable times, and he even memorised the way to and back from his parents' house. because of moving into a new house, seungmin arrived later. it took him around half an hour instead of 20 minutes.

seungmin

jeongin, i'm outside your door. please open it.

jeongin

why are you here?

seungmin

i have something i want to talk to you about.

jeongin

if it's about your marriage, please leave

seungmin

wait, how did you know?

jeongin

woojin told me about it

 

fuck. jeongin was obviously hurt, judging from his words. seungmin knocked on the door, his action frantic. he knew he was disturbing jeongin's neighbours, but he really needed to talk to jeongin.

jeongin

please stop, and just leave

seungmin

i'm not leaving until you open the door.

 

those words triggered jeongin to open the door. seungmin felt his heart crack inside his body when he saw his lover, eyes and nose red. it was obvious jeongin had been crying upon knowing the news, and seeing the eyebags under the younger's eyes showed how much he didn't sleep. seungmin felt himself breaking down upon seeing the broken state jeongin was in. his hands automatically went to pull the younger closer to him, holding him tightly. jeongin started crying again, and seungmin could feel the hot tears staining his shirt.

"please don't cry, it hurts me. i know that is entirely my fault, and asking you to not cry is just plain stupid. i may be engaged to hyunjin, but you need to know that you're the only one that i love. i would argue with my parents, but you know that i have to protect you. what if my parents sued you? it's not a pretty sight to see, jeongin."

the younger boy doesn't say anything and opts to keep quiet, so seungmin continues. he rambles on about how much he loves jeongin, and he knows the latter is slowly melting. it's cold outside, so seungmin carries jeongin into the apartment, putting the latter on the couch.

"you know that i love you, right? i would never leave you."

jeongin chooses to believe seungmin.

.

the next few days consists of their escapades, with seungmin sneaking out and bringing jeongin on adventures. the smile had came back to jeongin, and seungmin could see that brightness radiating from his boyfriend, and his heart is melting. they have drove to random places in the middle of the night, went stargazing, did things they probably shouldn't have done. seungmin was deeply in love with jeongin, and he made sure jeongin was happy.

seungmin was really happy until his parents told him about the information about their marriage, and everyone who was invited. he made sure that he forced himself to agree, giving a forced smile to hyunjin and their parents. their wedding would be held at one of the biggest wedding halls, being a private wedding. their company's staff would be invited, and the couple had the rights to invite their close friends. seungmin knew he had to protect jeongin, so he said he wanted to invite woojin and byungchan.

"son, you are not inviting him!"

"dad, he's still your son, and my older brother! mom gave birth to him, so what's wrong with him coming? he's living so happily right now with byungchan, and he was the one who helped me find my happiness! it's my wedding, and not yours! i have the right to invite who i like! the fact that you're wealthy and sponsoring our wedding doesn't mean i can't invite woojin! even if you don't see him as your son, under the law, he is still your son and my only older brother!"  
"seungmin, let's just go back first. you need to calm down."

seungmin wants to lash out at hyunjin, but he tries his best not to show his anger towards hyunjin, letting the latter bring him back to their bedroom. he's practically fuming at his father's objection on inviting woojin and byungchan, just because his brother didn't follow their steps.

"i stand on your side, seungmin. woojin is still your older brother and your parents' son, but you shouldn't have shouted. just calm down, alright? i can talk to your father, if you want."

"thanks."

his fiancé only smiles and goes out to the living room where their parents are, letting seungmin calm down from his anger. hyunjin does explain to seungmin's father on how important woojin is, and seungmin should be able to invite whoever he wants. seungmin's mother doesn't seem fond of the idea, but she agrees to it anyways.

jeongin is the only person that runs through his mind while he's calming down. seungmin tells himself he needs to find a chance to talk to jeongin.

.

that chance never comes by, and when seungmin finally speaks to jeongin again, the younger was asking for a break up.

"i'm loving someone else who is married, and someone who is someone else's husband. i don't think this relationship can go on anymore, with you and hyunjin being married. i wasn't there to observe, but one of your company's staff uploaded it onto social media, and i happened to chance upon it. i just hope that you would be happier with hyunjin and give him all the love he deserves."

"hyunjin, don't say these. you know i love you, right?"

"i know that you do, and i do too. but under law, you're married to hyunjin, and us having a relationship is not helping you and hyunjin's relationship. i'm just being a third party here, and i don't want to hurt hyunjin either. let's just end this and move on."

seungmin wants to argue but those words are stuck in his throat, so he only agrees.

he doesn't know if he can move on.

.

five years later, seungmin already had a small family. hyunjin had suggested adopting a kid, and they adopted an adorable little boy from the orphanage. it was afternoon, and hyunjin was feeding their kid food, while seungmin looked through the papers he was given at home.

five years ago today, jeongin had broken up with seungmin.

kim seungmin is still unable to get over yang jeongin, even after 5 years.


End file.
